Things Aren't Always as They Seem
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Shego's past is something no one ever knew about... that is until some mysterious things start occurring making Team Possible to become involve. Will a blast from Shego's past be something Kim and Ron can handle? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim possible is owned by Disney **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Past**

**_Feeling the breeze of the fresh air through her shoulder length hair and the sun shining brightly down at her, Sarah Go smiled her pearly whites as enjoyed the car ride with her boyfriend Liam._**

**_Liam wore his favorite black leather jacket over a plain red t-shirt with a pair of brown jeans. He also wore his sunglass letting the air run through his dark raven hair completely at ease as he drove. _**

**_"Liam, where are you taking me?" Sarah asked._**

**_"Relax Babe, we're almost there" He said._**

**_"You know I've got to be home soon to get ready for the dinner with daddy and his clients." Sarah reminded her ever so forgetful boyfriend. _**

**_Even though she hated being home with her annoying brothers and much rather be with her hot boyfriend she knew better than to flake on the dinner. She was a Go after all, the daughter of Milton and Jane Go, the sister of Henry, Melvin, Wendell and Weston Go. The same Go's whose ancestors created Go City and part of the upper elite of the proud city and missing that dinner wasn't a Go thing to do… _**

**_Sarah had a reputation to uphold and was constantly reminded of obligations and the expectable behavior a Go most follow if wanted to be on Daddy's good graces. Never being able to truly be herself but to be that girl everyone expected her to be. It wasn't until Liam that Sarah felt she was able to truly be herself for once. To be a normal girl who danced, hanged out with her boyfriend, when time permitted, and explored places she never knew Go City had to offer. _**

**_"Don't worry Sarah. I'll have you home before Henry spills the beans. Trust me." He said smiling at his girlfriend. _**

**_"Beside you look stunning as ever, you don't need to change" he finished glancing at Sarah. She wore a cut sleeved purple blouse revealing a bit of cleavage and short dark skirt with a purple headband, revealing her pearl earrings._**

**_"Thanks" Sarah said blushing and giggling as she took his sunglasses away from him and wore them herself._**

**_"But I think I look cuter with your sunglasses. Whacha think?" Sarah said posing._**

**_"Gorgeous" Liam replied. He reached to get back his sunglasses but Sarah quickly moved her head away so he couldn't reach. _**

**_"Nuh uh, you know what you gotta do before you get these back" Sarah said grinning._**

**_"Wow, how could I've forgotten" Liam grinned himself as he parked the car. He took off the sunglasses from Sarah, letting her emerald eyes show. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her strawberry flavored lips. Sarah brought her hands to his cheeks bringing him closer to her. _**

**_"I love you Sarah….."_**

* * *

Shego opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom in Drakken's lair in the Caribbean. She touched her lips as she let her mind think of her dream, of her past...of her once love. It was as though she was reliving the last years of her teens again in her head….

"Shego?" Dr. Drakken said opening the door. "You up already?"

"Yeah _Drewbie_" Shego said grinning as she got up from bed trying to forget about her dream.

"You've been talking to mother again haven't you?" Dr. Drakken said frowning as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yup, she called me yesterday actually" Shego casually said. She looked at Drakken to see his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. "What's that you got there behind ya Doc?

"Oh nothing, what did mother want anyway?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"The usual, when am I going to give her a grandchild, how you were working with Global Justice and why you haven't called her" Shego said trying to see if she spot what Drakken was hiding.

"Rats. I know I was forgetting something" Drakken said as he face palmed.

"Uh yeah you did" Shego said sarcastically. "I told her your momma you were fine and you've been busy ever since the invasion."

"Thanks for telling mother that Shego. I didn't want her to worry I was back doing villainess things."

"Whatever" Shego said.

"And don't worry about my mother bothering you anymore Shego. I'm going to have serious talk with her about her child baring comments. As a matter of fact I'll do it right now" Drakken responded. He reached into his lab pocket to took out his cellphone and was about to dial his mother when he felt Shego's warm hands lowering his hand.

"No it's fine Dr. D" Shego said.

"Seriously?" Drakken asked stunned looking at the phone and back at Shego. "I mean you would normally be yelling me to get her off your back" Drakken asked confused.

"I'm Serious Dr. D; I'm okay with getting calls from your momma. I know why she ask about the child thing and everything." She kissed Drakken on the lips. When she kissed him she quickly grabbed a bouquet of roses Drakken was hiding behind him.

"Shego! It's no fun surprising you if you constantly do this!" Drakken complained.

Shego didn't say a word but stared at the beautiful arranged roses.

**_"For the most beautiful girl I've ever meet" Liam said handing Sarah a bouquet of hydrangeas."_**

"I knew you would've love hydrangeas better. I told Peterson…" Drakken started to say.

"No, no, no!" Shego said quickly. "I love it. Thank you blue muffin" Shego said as she kissed Drakken.

"Er…Um …well…. your quite welcome Shego" Drakken said nervously smiling at Shego as she smelled the roses. "Now we can proceed to much urgent matters."

"Oh? And what's that Doc?" Shego asked curiously.

"Ah! No spoiler Shego, go on and get ready for breakfast. You'll see what the 'urgent matter' is then" Drakken said.

"Fine" Shego replied. She hated surprises and what Drakken had up his sleeve wasn't something Shego was too eager to know.

"I'ma go get a vase for these before I jump into the shower." Shego said as walked out of her now shared bedroom with Drakken grabbing her shower towel and toothbrush from her dresser nearby.

"Shego?" Drakken called out to her.

"Yeah?" Shego said turning her head to see Drakken.

"Happy Birthday"

* * *

Kim was at home snuggling next to Ron as they watched Bricks of Fury: The Musical in the living room.

Kim could hear Ron crying a bit as he wiped a tear from his face. Kim giggled making Ron look at her.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing "Kim said bringing herself closer into Ron's warm embrace.

Before Ron asked anything more the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim said.

"Yeah and it better be a good sitch too Wade. We were in the middle of the best part of the movie!" Ron complained.

"Sorry to cut into your date night guys but we just got a hit on the site by the tri-city museum. Shego has been spotted trying to steal a priceless painting on display" Wade said.

"And Drakken?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't spotted anywhere near the area" Wade reading the report on the screen before him.

"He probably sent her alone" Kim stated putting her hand under her chin. "Ron and I are on it Wade."

"Let's jet Ron" Kim said getting up from the couch turning off her kimmunicator.

"Aw but Brick was about to smash the brick on the bad guy!" Ron whined.

"Ron you seen this movie like a thousand times" Kim said with her hands folded.

"Not the director's cut!" Ron countered.

"Ron we'll finish seeing the movie later. Right now we got to stop Shego!"

"Fine" Ron said getting up. "You know after eight months you'll think she would have been use to the non-evil life….."

* * *

**Author Note: So this story has been under my belt for quite sometime now. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I want to know what you thought about it or if you guys have anything additional to add and or questions. **

**till the next sitch- KPFAN OUT**


End file.
